Digital Bonds
by brightclaw237
Summary: After saving both the real and digital, Tenshi Aiba has returned to her physical body. Though the digital world and the real world had become separate once again, both are always full of mystery. Our heroes somehow end up in a totally different world after reuniting with old friends, and meet up with Team Fiery Spark. What is Brightclaw's connection to the digimon and their world?
1. Waking

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone! I just beat Cyber Sleuth a few days ago, but am a bit disappointed at the way the game is set up. It has no post game, so that is one of the reasons why I am writing this fanfic. I decided that it will be a crossover with Fossil Fighters. This will be taking place before the Guardian's Quest, but after Hunter's Grand Adventure. We start in the world where my brand new OC, Tenshi(meaning angel) Aiba. I couldn't think of anything else for a name, so I looked up angel in Japanese. Later on in a different story, there will be an OC named Angel in the Fossil Fighting universe. Anyways, Tenshi is in no way connected with Brightclaw or any of the angel-hounds at all. Tenshi is the female character in Digimon Cyber sleuth, but the female default name is Ami. The only thing that Brightclaw is associated with are digimon. I only own the angel-hounds.**

* * *

I weakly open my eyes and find myself in the hospital. I am still too weak to sit up, but I can see that Alphamon's work has finally paid off. I have finally returned to my body after all the hard work and effort, thanks to my friends. In the room across from me are my friends that are still worried about my safety and well being. "Everyone…" I say, my voice barely heard. It worked though, I was able to get the attention of one of my friends. Yuuko and Yūgo are still outside the other room while Arata chases after Nokia.

"Guys she's awake!" Yuuko shouts to the two while helping Yūgo stand. After hearing news that I have awoken from my comatose state, the sound of footsteps pounding approaches the visiting quarters. I soon see Arata and Nokia outside my room. Nokia has tears streaming down her face, while Arata turns away to hide his own tears. Soon, all of my friends enter my room and wait by my bedside for the doctor to come.

In about five minutes the doctor finally comes into the room and is shocked to see that I have awakened. "Well, seems that you have finally come back to us, Tenshi Aiba." He smiles. "I am the doctor that has been taking care of you for the past few weeks. My name is Dr. Kaze." Dr. Kaze says. "You vitals are in perfect condition, so you can head home as soon as possible, miss Aiba." He explains. "You may need a bit of rehabilitation to get used to moving again, but since you were in a coma for only a few weeks it shouldn't take that long. You may be back to full strength in about two or three weeks." Dr. Kaze explains.

After an hour of filling out medical forms, I am taken home by my four friends. It feels great finally being back in my body, but it feels like there is a void in my heart. It feels like I have lost a purpose, because Nokia and the others told that the digimon don't exist in our world anymore. I already miss Alphamon and my digimon companions so much, and I have no idea where the real Kyoko Kuremi is or if she would even know me. Yūgo and Yuuko have been helping me in my rehabilitation. Yūgo still has a bit of a harder time with his since he was in a coma for eight years, while I was only in a coma for about two or three weeks. I am happy to be with all of my friends, but I am even happier that Yūgo is back. I can barely believe that the four of us had our memory of the event that took Yūgo away from us, sealed away for eight years. I had completely forgotten about Yūgo, and the feelings that I had for him. Since regaining my memories, those feelings have been slowly coming back. Seeing the smile on his face brings joy to me, and reminds me of the happiness that the five of lost so long ago.

* * *

It has been four weeks since I was discharged from the hospital, and I am at Shinjuku sitting on the steps drinking the same brew of coffee that Alphamon had always made for me. Overtime, I got used to the flavor and always had a cup to remember the great times of being her assistant. "I sure miss going on adventures with my team, things have gotten really boring without the Digimon Capture program." I sigh, setting down my coffee. Just then, a man runs past me. "Was that, Jimiken?" I ask, seeing the former leader of the Demon Hacker group that now ceases to exist.

"Grab him!" I hear a familiar voice cry out.

"Wait that voice." I say, my eyes widening in surprise as Jimiken runs away. I jump from my seat and look for the owner of the voice.

I turn around to see a woman gasping for air, her face is hidden from bending over in exhaustion. "Darn, he got away…" She says, catching her breath. "Oh! Sorry! I'm not sketchy, I'm Kyoko Kuremi. A detective." Kyoko explains, revealing her face. My heart swells with joy, but the joy turns into pain realizing that it is not Alphamon. "I was sick for a while… My instincts are rusty…" She explains. Kyoko looks over to my coffee. "You have an odd way of drinking…" Kyoko says, noticing the condiment next to my coffee. "Well, to each his own." She smiles. "It might be really good. I'll try it if I get the chance." Kyoko says. "Pardon me. I'll be on my way now." She says, turning around to leave. After taking a few steps, Kyoko stops and faces me. "I hope this doesn't seem rude but…" She pauses. "Have we met somewhere before? I feel like I have a forgotten something…something important." Kyoko says. I say nothing and keep a straight face. "I'm actually looking for an assistant right now." She smiles. "Would you think about working with me?" Kyoko asks.

I smile at Kyoko. "I would grateful to become your assistant." I say. "My name is Tenshi Aiba, and I would like to tell you about the person that taught me how to make this special brew." I say, shaking Kyoko's hand.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well there is the start to this story. Hope you all enjoy it. Those of you who want your own OCs in my story, I would be happy to add them. Just PM me with the details and I'll eventually put them in a chapter when the time is right. Please read and review!**


	2. A Surprise

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everybody! I hope that you all will enjoy this fanfiction. I will be making a bit of the plot as I continue, but I do know what it will have in it. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I own nothing!**

* * *

It has been a month since becoming Kyoko's assistant. I told her all about the adventures that I went on with my digimon, my friends and I going to the digital world, and how her body was taken over by the legendary royal knight, Alphamon. I was amazed that Kyoko believed every single word that I said. She promised to keep what I said secret, though she wishes that she could have met Alphamon and thanked her for what she had done for this world. Nokia and Arata have also started to work for Kyoko, but as my assistants. Of course I knew how Nokia would react to being an assistant since she had led the Rebels to victory, but I was surprised to see Arata sulking on the futon at the news when he heard. I wake up to a beeping coming from my digivice. It no longer functions as a tool for battling since digimon no longer exist here, but it still works as a communication device, as well as a means of looking up the sound that it is emitting is familiar, a sound that I haven't heard in a few months. "Why does that sound so familiar?" I ask aloud as I pick up the goggles. "A text, but from who?" I yawn, sitting up.

"Tenshi, do you wish to see us again?" The text reads.

"Us, who's us?" I ask, confused. I type in a text to the sender. "Is this some kind of joke?" I ask.

"No, but here's a good one. Where does a data type go when it steals a place in baseball?" The sender replies back.

I sigh in annoyance. "I have no idea, I don't even know what you are talking about." I reply.

"A database!" The sender replies.

"Wait, I only know one person that makes jokes like that!" I exclaim. "Torpedo?!" I ask, sending the message.

"Not just Torpedo, partner. All of us are here, even Alpha." Another message says, and I can tell who sent this one.

"It's great to hear from you guys, especially you, Spark." I smile, sending the text. Soon several images appear on my digivice, and they are of all the digimon that were on my team. Even Alphamon is with them. "How are you guys even messaging me? I thought that we couldn't contact each other anymore?" I ask through the digivice.

"It seems as if fate wanted humans and digimon to stay connected afterall. King Yggdrasill will may have restored both worlds, but it seems that some of your scattered data was absorbed by the program. After viewing your battles in all worlds and seeing the actions of your friend saving the digimon, King Yggdrasill concluded that humans and digimon can live together in the same world. It is no longer possible to hack information with digimon." Another message says. By the way the message was written, I can tell that is was sent by Alphamon.

"How will you all come back?" I send another message.

"Only those who treated their digimon with respect will be reunited with their partners, and we will return by coming through the digivices. I will probably come to stay as well, but I may need to find a human to have as a partner." Alphamon messages back.

I then get an idea. "Alphamon, I am working at the agency again, and I have told Kyoko all about my adventures and you! You could be Kyoko's partner!" I text.

"Returning to the agency does sound like the best place, but I will not be able to stay in my mega form. I will most likely stay in my rookie form for most of the time. If Kyoko Kuremi would have me as her digimon partner, then I will arrive at the agency after reuniting the other digimon with their tamers." Alphamon messages. "It is best to let Nokia, Arat, Yuuko, and Yūgo that their digimon will return." She texts.

I hurry up and get dressed in my favorite clothes, my yellow shirt with black raglan sleeves, yellow vertical lines going through the sleeves that become horizontal at the hemline, there's a black band logo in the chest with AWA STUDIO WORKS written under it. As well as my favorite black shorts and my glove that is the same color, but it has a yellow X on the back of it and a similar band design on the palm. There are yellow circles in the fingertips. I place the glove on my right hand, and get my shoes on, they are black with yellow soles and dots. I hurry up and sling my yellow backpack over my shoulders and run towards the agency.

"Kyoko, I have great news!" I exclaim as I enter the office.

Kyoko looks at me in surprise, and sets down her coffee. "What is it, Tenshi?" She asks.

"I just received news from Alphamon. She said that digimon can come back, but only to those who treat them properly." I explain.

"Oh, that is indeed great news." Kyoko smiles. "Is Alphamon coming at all?" She asks.

"Actually, Alphamon was wondering if she could be your partner. Would you accept the offer of the royal knight?" I ask.

Kyoko smiles again, and takes another sip of her coffee. "Well since you've told me so much about your friend, I would be honored to have another assistant that has the same skills as me." She says.

"Yes!" I exclaim, jumping into the air.

Kyoko smiles at how happy I am. "I haven't seen you this excited ever. You must really have a strong bond with your digimon." She laughs.

"Yeah, but I've got to tell the others about the news as well. I'll be back soon Kyoko!" I exclaim, running outside. I activate my digivice and contact the rest of the team.

"Hey Tenshi, what's going on?" Arata answers through his own digivice.

"Yeah, we haven't heard from you in awhile. Did something happen or were you very busy?" Nokia asks as she enters the conversation.

"You could say that something great is about to happen! Tell Yuuko and Yūgo to come to the café!" I say.

"Wait why the cafè? What's going on, Tenshi?" Arata asks.

"You'll find out soon enough, just get to the café!" I snap over the digivice.

"Fine, but you better explain everything as soon as we get there!" Arata grumbles.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. Reunion

**Brightclaw237:Well here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing!**

* * *

I wait for my friends to arrive at the café, my right foot tapping the floor impatiently. It feels as if I am a caged animal, but in a different way. I don't feel trapped, but I am very anxious on how to tell them the news. It may take Yuuko and Yūgo awhile since Yūgo just recently started to run again, but what excuses do Arata and Nokia have for being slow. I try to calm down by looking out the window, but it only reminds me of the final day that I spent with my digimon. The day of the final battle, where I had almost been lost forever. Soon the sound of the café's bell rings, signaling that costumers have arrived. I look up to see Arata, Nokia, Yuuko, and Yūgo smiling at me, well Arata has a frown on his face. "Great to see that you are all here!" I smile, not able to contain my excitement.

"Tenshi, why did you call us all here?" Arata asks, annoyed by having his time wasted.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Nokia asks.

"Yes, you seem to be in a far better mood now." Yuuko says.

"Well that's because of the awesome news that I just received this morning!" I say, my heart swelling with joy.

"Well then spit it out already!" Arata snaps.

"Our friends are coming back!" I say. "We get to see our digimon again!" I explain.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Arata asks. I nod my head yes.

"I received word from the all today. Even Alphamon is coming back." I explain.

"So that means that Agumon and Gabumon will come as well?" Nokia asks.

"Definitely, and even Yuuko and Arata's digimon will come back. Only those who treated their digital with care will regain theirs, maybe those who realize that they mistreated their digimon will get them back." I say.

"Wait, how are they going to come back?" Arata asks.

"Through our digivices, but I need to let Alphamon know that Kyoko would be her partner." I explain.

"Wait, Alphamon is going to stay with Kyoko in that tiny office?!" Nokia asks.

"Seems to be impossible to me. Alphamon had to stay in Kyoko's office." Arata says.

"Alphamon can find a way, she did save the three of us from Crusadermon." Yuuko says.

"Yeah, she'll probably stay in a rookie form until needed as Alphamon." Yūgo says.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Nokia asks.

"Well, we need to gather all of the former hackers and reunite them with their digimon as well." I explain.

"You don't mean…" Yuuko starts.

"Yeah, reunite the old teams, but only the members that cared for their digimon." I say. "Yasu will probably have another nosebleed when he remembers being part of the Rebels." I laugh.

"You're most likely correct, but are you sure that it was being part of the Rebels that caused his nosebleed after that case?" Arata asks.

"Oh I know that wasn't the cause of his nosebleed." I snicker, looking at Nokia.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nokia asks.

"Nothing important, Akkino." I laugh, calling Nokia by her old nickname. I then get out of my chair and head for the exit.

"I haven't heard that name in awhile." Yūgo laughs as he and the others following me.

"Actually, Nokia had been using it as her username in a private chatroom all these years. That's how that adventure started." I explain. "Anyways, we should meet everybody at the park." I say, showing the location on my digivice.

"That park, why there?" Arata asks.

"Tomodachi Field?" Nokia says, confused by my choice of location.

"A park where friends are said to reunite and reignite forgotten bonds." Yuuko explains.

"It seems like the perfect place to reunite with our partners." Yūgo says.

"Well I'll contact Alphamon and tell her where we are all going. You guys go get Kyoko and take her to the park." I say, running down the staircase.

"What are you going to do?" Arata asks.

"I've got to talk to Alphamon about something." I explain. "I'll see you all at the park!" I shout. I hurry up and reach the first floor and race for the exit. I get on my bike and ride home to gather some things. I've had to ride a bike since the digimon had returned to their own world. Previously, I had flown on top of Dorugreymon's back when traveling to far areas.

* * *

"Alright, I've got to find it!" I exclaim, rummaging through the objects that I have kept throughout the adventures of being a cyber sleuth. Somehow the program Yggdrasil had ignored the items of my cases, and left them in my house. "There it is!" I exclaim, grabbing a photo that was taken the day that we saved both the digital and real world. I also grab a cup of coffee with some yogurt. "Now I've got to talk to Alphamon about how many digimon will be coming through at once." I say as I exit my house. I lock the door behind me and get onto my bike. I begin to contact Alphamon before I start to go to the park.

"Yes, what is it Tenshi? Did Kyoko accept my offer?" Alphamon asks.

"Yes, and I need you to contact all of the people who will be reunited with their digimon. We'll all be waiting at Tomodachi Field." I say. "Kyoko would also like to have a talk with you when you all arrive." I say.

"I understand, I shall gather all of the digimon and contact their tamers." Alphamon says. "The digimon will be in their in-training or rookie forms, as will I." She explains.

"I thought you might, and I've got a gift for you when you arrive." I smile as I near the park. The sun is close to setting.

Two hours later, Nokia and Yuuko have gathered everyone that had once been hackers at the park. About all of them are complaining about how they got a mysterious message telling them to come to the park or they would regret it. "Well, we got all of the members here, so what do we do now?" Arata asks.

"You should contact your friend, Tenshi." Kyoko suggests.

"Right, I'll do that now." I say, pressing the dial button on my digivice. "Alphamon, everybody is here and ready." I say.

"Thank you, Tenshi." Alphamon says. "The digimon will now cross over to your world." She says. Just then, bright blue light shine from everyone's digivices, and multiple digimon appear from the lights.

A Keramon appears before Arata, as well as a Hagurumon, and an Impmon. The three digimon gather around their old tamer in happiness. For Yuuko and Yūgo, two Agumons appeared. One was a vaccine attribute and the other was a virus. The vaccine Agumon jumped into Yuuko's arms, while the virus Agumon nuzzled against Yūgo's leg. Of course for Nokia, her partners, Agumon and Gabumon appeared in front of her. The three then embraced each other and cried with joy. Everyone else had been reunited with their own partners, and remember all that they had been through. The only ones who are missing are my own digimon. "I just have to be patient." I say, holding my digivice. "Please guys, I want to see you again. I want to thank you for all that you've done." I whisper under my breath, clutching the digivice. Then as a tear of mine falls onto the googles, one last light shines from the goggles. Several digimon appear a few meters away from me. I know that not all of my digimon, because not all of them could come to this world. The rest are most likely back on the farm. The digimon that have appeared are Terriermon, Guilmon, Dorumon, Renamon, Renamon, Betamon, Agumon(vaccine), Gabumon, Hackmon, and a Hawkmon. All of them run towards me and leap at me. From the moment they ran, I could see the tears in their eyes. As I look at where my digimon had been, I see a lone Dorumon standing by itself.

"Whose digimon is that?" Nokia asks.

"Not sure, maybe it's tamer didn't show?" Arata says, shrugging his shoulders as his Impmon sits on top of his head.

"Guys, it's tamer is here." I say, looking at Kyoko.

"That must be Alphamon then." Kyoko says.

"No, that's Alphamon's rookie form, Dorumon." I say, looking back at the Dorumon. "She said that she herself would have to be in a smaller form in this world." I say as Alphamon comes over to us.

The Dorumon looks up at me and smiles. "It is good to see you again, Tenshi." She says, her voice a bit different from what it had been when she was Kyoko.

"Yes it has, Alphamon, or should we call you Dorumon?" I ask.

"You all could call me Alpha so I am not confused with your other partner." Alpha says.

"Okay, well it's great that you all could be here!" I smile.

Kyoko walks up to Alpha. "So you are the one who had helped these children in their quest?" Kyoko asks.

"Yes, and I am sorry to have taken your identity while you were ill, but it was the only way to stay in this world at the time." Alpha says.

"Well I don't mind at all, in fact it would be an honor to have you as a partner, Alpha." Kyoko says, holding out her hand. Alpha smiles and shakes Kyoko's hand with her paw.

"Oh yeah, Alpha, I have something for you!" I exclaim, getting the coffee that I had brought.

"Is that for me?" Alpha asks.

"Yes, it's your favorite too!" I smile, handing the Dorumon the coffee cup.

She sips from the cup and smiles with delight at the unique flavor. "You have always been a great assistant, Tenshi." Alpha says, setting the cup down. "I think that it is time t to continue work at the agency." Alpha says, looking at all of the tamers. "Seems that we also have more of a workforce as well." She says.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you enjoyed it. The real adventure has yet to even begin! Please read and review!**


End file.
